


Special Deal

by miyaicheese



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyaicheese/pseuds/miyaicheese
Summary: Lester and Paulo planned to go on this trip for a long time. On this special day, they agreed on terms.
Relationships: Stellvester "Stell" Ajero/John Paulo Nase | Sejun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Special Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a NC-17/R-18 writing exercise just bcos we overhear Sejun call Stell his master!!!

Lester marched up to the door as the bags over his shoulders were weighing him down. He'd planned to go on this trip for a long time and of course his beloved was coming with him. It was their friends' present for them. 

He pulled the key out to let himself in. Once inside the sound of the piano being played lured him into the room. He stopped in the doorway, watching Paulo play piano in the room lit only by candles; a very romantic setting. 

Paulo seemed to sense him and promptly turned around to glance at the younger man. He smiled, stopped playing to turned around to lift himself onto the piano and hitting various keys. 

His eyes filled with expectancy and desire, he licked his lips and spread his legs. Lester dropped everything he was holding as his member gave a throb as blood pumped quickly through his veins. He went forward automatically, towards his lover who was beckoning him teasingly. 

Lester practically climbed on top of Paulo as he aimed a kiss at his lovers lips. Accommodating for Lester's height Paulo slid down slightly to make himself more accessible. Lester forced his lips on Paulo's and quickly established dominance over him by forcing his tongue into the older’s mouth, exploring his hot cavern. 

Paulo moaned and arched his lower back to brush up against Lester's body, as he did a whimper escaped him. 

“Baby~!” Lester gasped against Paulo's lips before he kissed his way down to Paulo's neck and leeched onto the pale skin. 

Paulo gasped and threw his head back. “Ungh... Lester...” 

Lester slipped his hand underneath Paulo's shirt sliding it across the stomach, twitching under his touch. He found a nipple and pinched it hard, a pained gasp escaped from Paulo's lips. Lester could feel the older's hard member poking his stomach, he grinned and pressed his palm against Paulo's erection, making him moan. 

With his other hand he pulled Paulo's shirt off and let it slip out of his grasp and onto the floor. Lester kissed his way down Paulo's body, sucking on the pale skin every now and then, earning himself a staggered gasp from Paulo every time. 

He wrapped his lips around one of Paulo's nipples and played with the lush bud with his tongue. Paulo yelped as he sank his teeth into the sensitive skin. Lester continued his way down Paulo's body, his tongue leaving a wet trail over the older's burning skin. 

“AH! Nnn~ Lester.. Please” Paulo wriggled his hips and pushed his groin against the younger man. Lester sniggered, impatience made unbuckling Paulo's pants a difficult task. 

Annoyed, Lester yanked them off and threw them as far away as he could. He pulled his boxers down to his knees and began to kiss just above where Paulo's left thigh. Paulo flinched.

He tried desperately to buck his hips to achieve some friction for his lonely member. Lester grinned evilly and said in a husky voice “Hmm baby~ Don't get ahead of yourself now” he chuckled as Paulo whimpered “Remember what we talked about?” he said in a deep, teasing voice as he trailed the vein under Paulo's cock 

“Hn~ Lester...” the older stuttered feebly 

“Now, now... You forgot already? Baby...” he put extra emphasis on the last word, “It's our special day. And on our deal, I'm your...” his voice trailed off as he awaited the answer form the man twitching underneath him. He flicked his finger at the head 

“Ngghh!” Paulo gasped and shuddered, “M-master!” he gasped. 

“Good!” Lester said with a smile on his face and his eyes shut as he gripped the base of the older man's cock. Paulo moaned loudly as Lester stroked the length once, twice and a third time. Then Lester pressed his lips against the lower part of Paulo's abdomen, taking some of the skin between his teeth. “Baby~” he said sweetly kissing his way down to the hilt of Paulo's cock. 

Paulo's hand found Lestee's head and he grabbed a fistful of hair “Master! Master! Please...” Paulo begged, tugging at the younger man's hair. Sniggering, Lester licked his lips and slipped them over the head of Paulo's manhood. 

“AH! Mm~ M-master!” Paulo said between gasps as Lester took the throbbing member in his mouth; playfully using his tongue around the shaft, the head hitting the back of his throat had Paulo practically screaming with pleasure. His body gave a powerful shudder, filling the room with his high pitched wail as he came in Lester's mouth. 

Lester leaned back and lifted the older man down from the piano. Paulo slumped against his body, still panting hard. Lester lifted Paulo's chin with his hand and leaned down to press a kiss against his lips. 

Paulo made a grimace but didn't deny the man anything. “Table~” he said weakly, blinking, his eyes dazed 

“Huh?” Lester replied looking to the table, where a clumsily wrapped parcel he hadn't noticed earlier stood. 

Paulo got off him, sitting down on the piano stool. Lestee curiously made his way over to it, he looked at it then he started laughing “Is this from you?” 

Paulo glared at him “Sorry, I don't wrap many presents!” 

Lester faked a pout though secretly happy said “Right, right” as he lifted the parcel “Can I open it?” 

“Would I have mentioned it if I didn't mean for you to open it?” Paulo retorted, rolled his eyes annoyed. 

Lester laughed it away as he started opening the parcel. “Oh, what's this? What's this?” he smiled as he pulled out a bottle of wine. He looked back into the box and saw that there were several things in it. 

His curiosity was peaked by a box in the bottom, he took it out and saw Paulo flinch in the corner of his eye. A grin on his face as Lester opened the box, seeing it's contents an even more wicked smile spread across Paulo's face. 

“Baby~ you shouldn't have...” he said teasingly, dangling the sex toy in the air. “Did you buy this in a store or...?” Lester asked though he already knew the answer 

“You know I'm not good outside and I'm really sorry about your laptop.” Paulo said sourly. 

“Indeed, I know that all too well” he said checking the rest of the contents; thinking back on how he'd returned one afternoon to find Paulo sitting at the entrance, on his knees his head bowed saying he'd broken Lester's laptop. 

Thinking back on it now, his baby was beyond cute at that moment. He smiled happily to himself. Paulo blushed and looked away, wandering over to his pants. 

“What do you think you're doing?” Lester said, his tone was warning and almost poisonous. Paulo flinched and turned around, pants in hand to stare at the younger man. Lester pulled from the box some more objects; amongst them a bottle of lube and handcuffs, two pairs in fact. 

Paulo gulped as he saw the glint in Lester's eyes as he eyes him. “Ba~by” he sang and stood up, cuffs dangling from one finger he slowly got up and made his way over to Paulo, who was rooted to the spot by those soulful eyes. 

Paulo felt heat rise in him again and he gulped as Lester stroked two fingers from his temple and down to his jawline. He smiled before he gently slipped his hand behind Paulo's waist and pulled him close for another kiss, instantly forcing his tongues into Paulo's mouth, moaning “Baby~” between the wet, sloppy sounds that now filled Paulo's ears. 

Instinctively he wrapped his arms around the younger man and leeched onto him, desiring him. Lester steered the older man to the sofa and pushed him. Paulo fell backwards and landed with a soft thump. He looked up at Lester, his eyesight dazed. Lester chuckled and yanked Paulo's boxers off completely, sliding his hand down the outside of Paulo's thigh. 

Paulo took a sharp intake of breath as his bare chest heaved frantically. Lester smiled and slid on hand on the inside of Paulo's thigh. The already sensitive Paulo gave a violent jolt as the younger man teased him. 

“Baby~” he sang again, teasing the older with his deep, husky voice. 

Paulo groaned out “Master...” 

Lester grinned as he lay the cuffs down on the table and crawled on top of Paulo, pinning him down. Paulp twisted impatiently underneath him and groaned unhappily. “Wait, Baby. You've been so cruel to me... Coming by yourself” he said darkly, Paulo flinched as he realized this as the truth. 

In response he lifted his abdomen to stroke against the younger man's groin, making him hiss. He chuckled “Oh, I'll make you remember not to come when I don't give you permission to. Just you wait, Baby~” his voice sounded evil and Paulo was afraid to look at him. 

Lester leaned down and kissed him again. Paulo parted his lips first and let the younger man slip his tongue in. Paulo moaned as the hot muscle explored his cavern, arching his back slightly to tilt his head back due to the massive arousal he was experiencing. 

Lester slipped his tongue out to trail the older's jawline and go up to nibble lightly on his ear. “Ah! AHN~!!” Paulo turned his face away from Lester to blink tears out of his eyes 

“Damn, sexy~” Lester purred, licking his lips as he sat back up to view the shivering man lying under him. He grabbed the hand cuffs and slid them onto Paulo's wrists 

“Huh? Lester are you really gonna-?” but he was silenced by Lester putting his finger to his lips 

“Have you forgotten again, baby~?” Lester hissed that gave Paulo's body a jolt as the cold metal jingled. 

He looked up at Lester and stuttered “Master, are you really going to do this here? Like this?” 

Paulo tried to sound calm and reasonable, but Lester sniggered.

“Of course my baby, since you went through all the trouble of providing me with such a wonderful second gift,” 

Paulo's brain slowly reacted to what was being said “Second-?” He questioned but Lester was too preoccupied by the various sex toys to listen. 

Lester looked back down at Paulo and smiled happily, in one swift movement he pushed Paulo even further up the couch and was yanked his ass into the air.

“Master, what are you doing?!” Paulo exclaimed, struggling to get free of the grip. But Lester's hands were firmly attached around his thighs. 

“Prepping” Lester said simply, as if he was talking about the weather. Paulo blushed scarlet as he felt Lester's eyes on his ass.

“No, don't~” he pleaded to deaf ears. 

Lester happily yanked the older man's left thigh onto the sofa backrest as he used his free hand to spread the older man's ass cheeks. He then gently swiped his fingers over the puckered hole and drew a circle around it. 

“AH!~ No~A!!” Paulo moaned and tried to cover his mouth with his hand, the cold metal licked his skin and he moaned loudly. 

Lester grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some on his fingers and some of it on Paulo's ass. Paulo gasped as the cool substance trickled down his skin to drip onto the sofa. He shuddered, a new daze came over his eyes. Lester leaned down to kiss the older man's cheeks, he kissed his way down to the collarbone and leeched onto it. When he let go the area, it was flushed and swollen “That'll last for a while~” he said internally as he groped one of Paulo's ass cheeks, making him toss and turn as he moaned sweetly. 

Lester circled Paulo's hole again, he watched it twitch expectantly. When he teasingly slid two fingers over it Paulo moaned “Ah~ Master... Please...” His body shuddering. 

Grinning wickedly Lester shoved one finger inside and Paulo yelped in pain. Not wasting time Lester quickly shoved a second finger in “No, don't!” Paulo cried and tried to get away from Lester. 

Suddenly annoyed, Lester stopped Paulo's flailing arms, gripping them so hard it hurt. Paulo's eyesight became blurry due to the amount of tears in his eyes. Lester had always been rough, but this was too much. 

He tried to protest but as he opened his mouth Lester clamped his over it and Paulo had to swallow his words as the younger man's tongue went down his throat. 

Lester shoved his fingers in to the knuckle, he pulled out and pushed back in. Paulo moaned and shuddered with each thrust. Lester scissored inside Paulo, the hot walls clamping down on his fingers. He added a third finger and Paulo screamed as Lester pushed in and up quickly.

A sort of hungry frenzy had come over the older man. He seemed to have forgotten about the pain and was only feeling pleasure. Lester retracted his fingers and reached out to retrieve the vibrator that he'd waved in the air earlier. He poured some lube on it, making sure it was completely soaked before he prodded Paulo's entrance with it. 

Paulo didn't seem to register what was going on as he lay there, his chest heaving like he'd run a mile. 

Before putting the vibrator in, Lester pushed it up against the entrance and turned on the switch. It instantly came to life tickling his hand. Startled, Paulo let out a high pitched wail, all the muscles in his body clenched. Lester snickered and played the vibrator around the twitching hole. 

“Do you want it, baby?” Lester asked seductively. 

“Ah... Ahn! Y-Yes!”

“Yes...?” he repeated and pulled back the vibrator slightly.

“Yes, Master!” Paulo cried, his voice half-chocked. 

“Good” Lester said darkly and thrust the sex toy into Paulo, who wailed loudly and threw his head back, elevating his lower back as the vibrating toy sank into him. 

Lester licked his lips contently as he watched Paulo become a blabbering fool. His mouth hanging open and his eyes unfocused. He pushed the vibrator in a little more and closed his eyes as the room was filled with Paulo's cries of pleasure. The strain in his own pants becoming painful and hard to ignore. 

Lester collected his thoughts a little. He looked down at the older man, who was biting onto his own hand. Lester grinned evilly and leaned down over the older man, making him shudder as Lester's clothes tickled his skin. 

“Baby~” he called sweetly, the older man gave a weak grunt to show that he was listening, or at least trying to listen. 

After unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, Lester extended his arm to grab behind Paulo's neck, he yanked him upwards, pulling his face close and whispering “Suck me” 

Paulo didn't have time to respond before Lester was forcing his head down to his erect cock. Hovering slightly above the pulsating member, Paulo blew on the head, making Lester groan. He leaned down and kissed it, a few moments later his tongue slipped out of his mouth and he circled the head. 

“Ahn~ Baby!” Lester leaned his head back as he reached into the older man's hair, twirling his fingers in with the locks. 

Paulo kissed the hilt of the younger man's cock teasingly. His tongue trailed the vein underneath and up to swallow the head. Lester groaned and pushed the older's head down into his lap as he tried his best not to buck his hips. 

Paulo took the whole length in his mouth. Lester moaned loudly somewhere above him and he huffed as the vibrator kept getting bobbed into him. He could tell his technique was working when the moans became more frequent and he could feel the muscles clenching as Lester's hand movements became uneven and clumsy. 

He used his hands to massage the sack, rubbing and tugging playfully as he swallowed Lester to the hilt. 

“AH! Ngggh!!! Baby!!!!” Lester's grasp on his hair tightened painfully and he started fucking Paulo's mouth, hitting the back of his throat. He came hard with a loud grunt, riding out his orgasm, forcing the Paulo to swallow down each and every single drop. 

Lester slumped against the backrest and sighed contently, stroking the Paulo's hair gently saying “Good boy, good boy” with a soft tone 

“Err What? Am I a dog?” Paulo thought bitterly. 

A second later Lester's other hand thrust the vibrator in hard, making him yelp. 

“Master!” he said leaning his cheek against Lester's stomach, his lips tickling the younger man's skin. 

Lester chuckled and lifted Paulo's chin up to kiss him roughly, biting down on Paulo's lower lip and making him moan with a sigh. Lester kissed his way down to the arch in Paulo's neck and sucked at the sensitive skin as his hand traveled to Paulo's chest to massage it with a hard touch before he pinched one of the erect nipples.

Paulo quivered and groaned, leaning into the man's touch, begging for more. His cock throbbed painfully and he wriggled his hips, making him moan loudly as the vibrator moved with him, as he tried to attract Lester's attention to his lonely, dripping member. 

With a content smile and a devilish look in his eyes, which made Paulo shudder, Lester's hand left the flushed nipple to stroke across his abs, down to the throbbing member 

“My, my” he chuckled, “You're so hard and wet” he said teasingly as he grabbed the hard cock and smeared the pre-cum over the head. Instantly Paulo lost all strength in his arms as the wonderful sensation traveled though his body, and he collapsed onto Lester's lap.

“ah, AH, AHN!! Master!” he gasped and curled his head up against Lester's groin. 

“Damn!” Lester hissed and his erection poked Paulo, who's mind instinctively made him part his lips to gently nibble on the shaft. 

Lester bent forward and looked down to see Paulo's dazed eyes look up at him, his lips parted around the base of Lester's throbbing cock. His mind went blank - jerking Paulo up and throwing him against the armrest. He yanked the vibrator from the older, making Paulo cry out in pleasure and despair as the stimulation left him. 

Lestee smiled, he leaned down to Paulo's ear and said in a low voice, as he positioned himself in front of Paulo's hole, “I'm going to insert you now~” 

Paulo whimpered and a powerful shudder shook his body. Without a moments hesitation Lester sank into Paulo, who gasped “ah. Ahn. AH! Da-mn~!” rasping his throat. 

Lester stilled as the heat surrounded him, muscles clenching and unclenching. His fingers digging into Paulo's hips. The older man's mind was so full of pleasure and feeling his Master inside him that he didn't notice as fingernails dug into his skin, drawing blood. 

Paulo threw his head back to let out a high pitched wail, his hands gripping the armrest as he was rocked back and forth by Lester's thrusts. He could register Lester's low grunts and panting somewhere in the distance.

He was startled when Lester was suddenly panting in his ear; biting down hard. Paulo whimpered as Lester pulled all the way out just to violently thrust back in. “Fuck! Baby!” he grunted as Paulo clamped down on him. 

Lester grabbed Paulo's thigh and yanked him onto his side. Paulo made a confused grunt until Lester had the older's right thigh between his own, and the other leg propped up against his shoulder as he thrust into the older man. Paulo panted and groaned as the younger thrust into him. 

Lester slipped his hand down to the other man's abandoned erection. As his hand wrapped around it, Paulo gave a powerful jolt, his hips thrust forward to create the much needed friction. “Ah. AH. AHH~! Mas.. master! Please! Master~ more. Ahn!” his voice a little hoarse he begged Lester with tears in his eyes. 

Lester gulped and threw Paulo's leg down to grab an arm to pull him up an into a sitting position on his lap, so that he could smother a kiss on the older's lips. Paulo quivered and gasped against Stell's lips, he wrapped his arms around the younger man's shoulders. Breaking the kiss with gasps for air, Lester leaned his cheek on Paulo's shoulder and grinned against his neck as he suddenly thrust hard into him. 

Paulo wailed loudly and his body shuddered as he sat frozen on Lester's lap. Lester chuckled as his own body shuddered when Paulo clamped down on him. 

“Ha. Ha. Ha. baby-” he said with a laugh “damn! So amazing!” he gritted his teeth and grimaced as he tried not to come. 

“Ah. ha. Ahn~” Paulo moaned, digging his face into the arch in Lester's neck, his lips brushing against the younger man's collarbone, making him shiver. 

“Master, please” Paulo begged and pushed his body forward as he tried to, again, make Lester give him that much needed release. He could feel Stell's lips form a smile on his skin as he pretended not to notice Paulo's desperation. 

Annoyed that Lester was ignoring him, Paulo decided to take matters into his own hands. Shifting slightly so that his feet had a good grip on the sofa before he used what strength he could muster to elevate himself off Lester's lap and down again. 

“OH! FU-!!” Lester was silenced by Paulo who pressed his lips to his and forced his tongue down Lester's throat. 

Both minds went blank as the only thing they heeded was the almost instinctive need for release. Electric jolts dancing up Paulo's spine, blood thundering in his ears and his whole body shivering as the hurried, desperate thrusting hit his sweet spot.

He came with a loud moan, clamping down on Lester who followed - coming inside Paulo. 

Panting hard, Lester pulled out. Paulo grimaced and both men collapsed - Paulo on top of Lester's heaving chest. 

Lester stroked over Paulo's hair with a slightly shaky hand. “Damn, that was hot!” he chuckled.

Paulo shifted wordlessly 

“You know... you came without being touched” Lester pointed out, the glee apparent in his voice. 

Paulo pushed himself up from the younger man's chest “Can you take these off, please?” he said curtly, lifting his arms so that the cuffs clinked. 

Lester removed the cuffs and put them on the table. Paulo rubbed his wrists and he got to his feet 

“Where are you going?” Lester asked curiously. 

This time Paulo smirked as he grabbed the sex toys, including both pairs of handcuffs, the lube and the vibrator then waltzed over to the bedroom door.

From where he was sitting, Lester could see the white trail of semen dribble down the inside of Paulo's thigh and he licked his lips. 

Paulo turned around and leaned against the door frame, looking at Lester expectantly “Master!” he cirped happily, shaking the cuffs “Aren't you coming?” 

Lester gave him a look of surprise making the older man chuckle. 

“I hope you don't think that was all?” Paulo said teasingly. 

Lester straightened up as Paulo went into the bedroom. 

Catching on, Lester leaped form the sofa - almost tripping since his pants were around his ankles and boxers around his knees, to follow his baby. 

“Damn, last night was amazing!” Lester chirped happily, leaning forward onto the steering wheel, looking out the front windshield and up at the blue-gray sky.

”Speak for yourself.” Paulo said darkly, looking out the window; the pillow he was sitting on didn't help much. 

Lester sighed happily adding “and when you rode on top of me~” he whistled and chuckled “that flushed face of yours and the way you cried out..” 

Paulo blushed and squirmed in the passenger seat. 

Lester chuckled again as he rubbed his wrists.

“Does it still hurt?” Paulo who'd been eyeing Lester's actions, asked carefully.

”No, just weird. I wasn't expecting to be cuffed to the bed frame. But I liked it, you were so wild~” he glanced to the side and saw Paulo twitch and promptly ignore him. “Damn, I should've taken a picture!” he sighed unhappily.

Paulo went beet red “Wha-what the hell are you saying?!” he half-shouted.

Lester grinned at him “It's such a nice view” he purred “and when you put the vibrator in at the same time as I was inside you, Oh my fucking gosh, that was so amazing. We should do that some more!” 

Paulo's facial expression was that of shock “What the hell are you saying? You perverted bastard?!!” he said his voice strained, but common sense stopped it from escalating. 

After a few moments of silence Paulo turned and addressed the man next to him. "Uhm, Lester,” he said.

Lester replied with a low “Hmm?”

Paulo repeated himself as Lester glanced at him.

Paulo then cocked his head to the side and flashed his best smile at him and said happily “Happy Anniversary, Master!” and Lester almost crashed into the car in front.

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked for a top Stell 😂  
> so uhm 👉👈  
> I hope this is okay? haha


End file.
